Stroking a Hollowfied Boner
by Red.Decimo
Summary: "Well, luckily with animation, fantasy is your friend" (Yeah right, "Friend") Steven Spielberg


**_Salutations to the reader, just before you proceed to this story, keep in mind that this is NOT a family friendly type of fanfic, so 18 is strongly recommended._**

**_White Ichigo (Hichigo) is owned by Tite Kubo_**.**_ Arekkusu's channel is right over here:_**

https/m./channel/UC_nS9Pp7vyoV00wYB6tlF7w

**_Subscribe to him please, he's the biggest White Ichigo fan I've seen, so me doing this fanfic shouldn't be a surprise, so Alex-san! if you're reading this, Get your Buttcheeks ready! (literally)_** **_*wink wink* _**;)

**_So with that being said, let's get started!_**

* * *

**10:35 pm.**

_"Well that's just fucking great"_ yelled out Alex in an exhausted tone as he seems to be frustrated yet satisfied that his pants got wet after he finished "hand fucking" himself to hot pictures of White Ichigo in hentai websites, It was worth it.

This type of word is called _"guilty pleasure" _this type of feeling plays an important role throughout the entire story... you'll see why later.

After Alex got done with his usual BBS stream _(Bleach Brave Souls)_ he turned off the stream and while nobody was around at his room, he than proceeded to visit a hentai website to beat off his meat, specifically to his senpai known as "White Ichigo".

White Ichigo needs no Introduction, especially for someone like Alex, his yellow eyes that shines like a burning sun, his soft and sexy **hollowfied** voice, his dreamy design and especially that one feature from White Ichigo that makes Alex's **e****rection** totally turned on... is his sexy long ass... white hair.

"Ah!~" Alex moaned in a horny tone as he worked on **_it _**as he thinks of his senpai's long white hair, he loved everything about his senpai... **everything**.

Infact, some people on his stream even do say things like "White Ichigo is trash" and he had to tell them to _"_**_SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE MY SENPAI ALONE!_**_"_

As he reached his climax, he finally shoots his seed at his phone which shows his senpai with devil horns showing his naked chest, that picture is his favorite, actually scratch that-- any Picture that contains his senpai alone is what interest him, you can say that he's pretty much a collector of that.

As he wipe his phone screen, the floor and his wet crotch, he finally took a nap and head to sleep.

* * *

_"Yo... King!" _

A sudden hollowfied voice woken up the man that was sleeping awhile ago, however all he can see is complete darkness.

_"Who the fuck is tha--!" _

He knew he didn't need to ask, He knew that voice belonged to someone, someone only **HE** knows and no one else, and so he yelled out even in a complete darkness room.

_"HOLY SHIT! IS THAT SENPAI?!?" _

He freaked out, is this some kind of dream? or even better, was this a dream.. coming TRUE?!

He's too hyped up to even think about the situation, He's so excited to understand what's going on, he already heard his senpai's voice, he dosen't give a flying fuck anymore.

_"Sheesh... I knew you'd call me that-- So you're my biggest fan, huh?"_Right when he asked that, the supposed black room instantly cracked open to show a figure in all white sitting down in the usual "Inner world", but instead of Ichigo in this inner world, It's Alex, along with **him**.

_"HOLY FUCKING SHITXUSBSJBXSKSASDFG_"

Alex started freaking out, the thing that surprised him the most, was not because he is in the Inner world, but the fact that he finally get to see his senpai "White Ichigo".

_"Argh! Calm down, dammit!--Listen to meh, will ya?!"_

The figure yelled out to Alex as he seems clearly annoyed to Alex's commotion, Alex quickly zips his mouth in the processby yelling out back

"_Yes senpai!"_ Followed by awkward silence, The long white hair figure that sent him here finally began to speak

"_First of all, quit callin' me that! I know that you're obsessed with me and you like me alot, but I don't want you to call me "senpai" anymore... You're my king now..."_Alex was confused as hell by that statement, surely he was happy but granted he did not know understand what his senpai just said.

_"What?!-- What are you talking about, senpai?! I still want you as my senpai! and nothing can change that-- You do know how much I--"_

Alex's words immediatly got cut out as White Ichigo Interrupted him by saying.

"_Yes! yes!... I'm aware of that, but I sent you here because I finally accepted you as my king, dammit!-- I watched you for so long! and here I am sending you here!!-- So you're my king now!" _Alex's face turn red, as red as Getsuga Tenshou and so he started jumping around excitedly

"_OH MY GAD! OH MY FUCKING GAD!!-- SENPAI YOUR VOICE IS SO SEXY AS FUCK! CAN I HEAR IT AGAIN?!"_ His senpai got irritated in response and yelled back at him.

"I SAID Q_UIT CALLIN' ME THAT!!" _

Alex didn't seem to care, as long as he hears his senpai's sexy ass voice, that's what he.. **desired**.

"_AAAAAAAAAA SENPAI'S VOICE IS SO FUCKING HOT!!"_

**_BANG!_**

Alex stopped as he saw his senpai's hand hitting the ground in frustration... now that's when "_guilty pleasure" _ takes control over the situation.

"_That's it__!-- I guess I'll just have to demonstrate that you REALLY are MY KING!!!"_

_"WHAT THE FU--" _Alex yelled as he got tackled by the white hair being, with white hands holding tightly to his arms, his face closer to his, breathing into it.

"_Are you ready now... King?!" _his supposed 'servant' at least according to white says in a **lustful** tone.

"_Wait! don't tell me you're gonna--__A--AAAHH__"_

Alex was somewhat easily persuaded and his senpai used his tongue and began to suck on the skin of his shoulder.

_"Show me a good time..."_

He whispered into his ear with such venom that He felt his knees quiver.

White Ichigo had already unzipped Alex's pants and started rubbing his length into his thighs.

Alex let out a shaky nod, and he grinned. He drug his tongue up his neck, biting it softly. He let out a shriek as he pre-cum onto the front of his clothes already.

_"Spread those legs for me." _commanded White Ichigo softly.

Hesitantly, Alex moved his legs enough for him to move in, his skin brushing against his dripping hole.

_"That's it, good master__\-- Now I__'ll make you scream my name~."_

White Ichigo, now completely naked swore and without warning pushed himself into Alex, his eyes widened and he gasped loudly...

The feeling of his senpai digging himself inside him was incomparable to anything else. But he didn't wait for Alex to adjust, rather he started pounding into him rapidly.

_"T-Too fast!__\--Senpai!"_ Alex's voice was wavering from the rush of pain, pleasure, and lust coarsing through his veins... In other words **_'_****_Guilty Pleasure_****_'_** .

_"Quit being a baby and handle it, dammit"_

he pushed even deeper in him. A breath of hot air escaped from between White Ichigo's teeth and brushed over Alex's chest, he arched his whole back in response.

White Ichigo yanked at Alex's shirt

_"Will you kill me if I transform on you?"_ he asked, dragging Ichigo's legs up to his chest. Come to think of it, he had a massive boner now.

**_"Just shove your fucking cock inside me until I cry, senpai"_**

_"HEH!"_

_White Ichigo _smirked and drove his cock deep into Alex.

His long fingers pulled the him deeper, making White Ichigo chuckle at each whimper.

_"Now this is how we ride horses, except that you're the king"_

he snorted in laughter, hands clutching the teenager's ass as each drive became more intense. _"Oh...Alex-kun, you are mine and so I'm yours!"_

He winced at the fingernails digging into his back.

White Ichigo kept pounding onto Alex as he even smacks his buttcheeks as he digs deeper into his ass, fucking him roughly than going easy, Alex on the other hand, he wanted his senpai to take control, His finally for him and he wanted that White Ichigo aura into him to make them one, but he knew that now... _He had earn the right to be king._

_"U-UGH!!...F-FUCK!!"_

Alex moaned as he again calls out his senpai's name all over again as he felt his senpai's throbbing cock inside him, pounding his insides.

_"HAHA~"_

White Ichigo seems to be having fun in this situation, seeing Alex allowing him to take control satisfies him so much, and so he roughly stuck his dick way too fucking deep into him.

_"HAAA!!!~"_

_"AAHH!! SENPAI!!!"_

_'URRRAAAAA!!!"_

_"SENPAI!~"_

_"HIYAAA!!!"_

_"SEENPAAAAIII!!!!~~"_

Alex's eyes suddenly turned... yellow, it seem as if White Ichigo's power seems to sink into to Alex to sync in power.

_"AH! MAN FUCK THIS!!!-- GET YO ASS HERE!!"_

The tables have turned and now Alex switched positions with his senpai, as if he had enough, it's time to show him whose king.

_"I'll SHOW YOU HOW A KING FUCKS!"_

_"W-woah...WHAA--"_

Alex's big dick thrust right into his senpai's tight pale asshole, just like how his senpai pounded him, it's now his turn to fuck him.

**_"BANKAI!"_**

Alex finally awakened his power and used it to his senpai.

_"AHH!~..GOD DAMMIT!!" _yelled out his senpai as he could feel his king's dick inside his butt.

The more thrust he pounded, the more their genitals starts dripping

_"AAH!! SENPAIII!!!~"_

Alex screamed out his senpai's name as he came, nails digging mercilessly into the White Ichigo's back.

His body went lax after the amazing orgasm, and his eyes fell to half-lidded, moaning so fucking loud that the inner world is about to burst into pieces due to their scream...

* * *

Later...

Alex woke up as the sun shines into his eyes

_"Ugh--... Son of a Bitch" _

Alex cursed to himself as he realized that he woke up from a dream.

_"SHIT!"_He stood up angrily... until he realized...

that his dick was still huge

_"Tch~ perhaps a morning boner"_ Alex assumed to himself frustratedly, as if his dream ended horribly enough, he looked behind him.

_"Oh... my god"_Next to his bed... was a long white hair, sleeping next to him...

* * *


End file.
